Innocent
by andAshes
Summary: Larxene and Demyx's life as Organization members, and maybe more. Written for a song challenge. Rated for vague mature content.


**Rules:**

1. Put your songs on shuffle.

2. Click next for the first challenge.

3. Write a drabble to each song for your chosen pairing.

4. You can only write the drabble until the song ends. When the song stops and changes to next song, you must stop writing and write another drabble that suits the new song.

5. Do this for 10 songs, and good luck.

I did fifteen lol

Each one follows a general story, kind of a companion piece to "Saviour". Enjoy.

* * *

Life's Disease - Stutterfly

She just stood there in the rain. He wandered towards her, pressing his warm hand to her leather-covered arm. Peering at her carefully, looking down at her with those big eyes she knew so well. She just felt so broken, and quite nearly reached out to him, but bit her tongue and turned her attention to the storm brewing above her balcony. Heaving a long sigh as those familiar arms went around her. Though this was the first time that she had allowed him to do this - normally she pushed him away. But she knew she knew him way back then, before her body fell apart, before she lost her heart.

Her memories were faded, and she half-remembered the male. She half-wanted to be with him, to remember him fully, but most of her refused to listen. It wasn't worth it, she wanted to scream to the watery heavens but instead his arms were warm and he pressed his lips to her neck and she sighed again.

Larxene remembered him, she always would. She was a heartless being, one that was missing the most important piece of her. She was broken. She was useless. She was _nothing. _

Comeback Kid_ - _Silversun Pickups

He didn't know what to think of her. He would run his fingers down her skin, and she would shiver and pull away. Looking at him as though she had made a mistake, as though he had asked if he could destroy her mind. He had only touched her - and she couldn't do it.

He frowned, and sat with an instrument in his lap, calloused fingers playing casually with the strings. He could tell things were going wrong. There was a new boy, one who had haunted little eyes and a strange head of spiky blonde hair. It unnerved him, and with his arrival she was suddenly more distant with him. Sitting across from a couch after a mission with her arms crossed over her chest. Narrowed eyes, turning her anger outwards once more. Accepting a mission that he knew wasn't right.

In the halls, he heard Sora's name. He didn't know who that was - or what it was all about. But he knew it was bad. He begged her not to go.

In the end, he heard those words he had feared to hear from the beginning. "Larxene's dead."

And his non-existent heart broke. Sora had killed her. Sora had destroyed her. Ripped the life from her empty shell of a body. But it was that shell that he loved - as much as a Nobody like him could love something. It was foolish of him to think of it. He had no idea she would come back to him dead, Axel dropped a note in his lap, and he grabbed it hurriedly and rushed to his room.

Underpass Tutorial - From Autumn to Ashes

Anger surged. They were moving against each other, her movements were strong and fluid - like a dance. Her hips swayed and their attacks were combined. His water soaked everything around them, her electricity shocked through them. Causing greater damage as a team and she wrapped her arms over her chest in victory.

But he was tired. She led him back and pushed him into the kitchen, demanding that he make her something to eat while inspecting her nails on the counter. He wondered how often she cooked for herself, and frowned as he cooked.

She was dangerous - for him and herself. Maybe that's why he liked her, maybe that's why he didn't mind bending over backwards for her. She was the devil herself, but oh how he wanted to have her in his arms. The most he got was this tiny little smile whenever he did something for her - that little curl in her thin lips, the small look of cheer in her cold eyes. He'd do anything for her.

Going to a Town - Rufus Wainwright

Wandering across the ground, this place was a mess. The leftovers of a destruction of worlds, a place that she never wanted to go to again, and what was she here to do? Figure it out. What was happening in this town made of neon lights? Where were the crowds of cheer - not even the heartless wanted to come here. But up ahead, bored with the mission, there he was. Sitting on the dirty concrete filled with cigarette butts and grime, playing music with a goofy little smile on his face. She didn't think that she would bother telling him off, not today. He seemed to be bringing joy here.

Xemnas told them that there was no point in acting like he did - they had no emotions, therefore had no real reason to be oh so happy. But there he was, cheerful, those pouty lips in a smile. He looked up at her as she came near and patted the ground next to him. Despite herself, she moved to sit down. Listening to him play while resting her chin on her knees. He really was very good, he almost energized her, Xemnas would be mad - they were drawing attention to themselves. But she didn't care - neither did he. She didn't want to admit anything - but she might allow herself to secretly join him with that tiny little smile on his lips in a 'yeah, this is fun' kind of way.

How to Save a Life - The Fray

With everything, when he found out that she was going to castle oblivion, he wanted to drag her back. He wanted to pull her towards him and never let her go. She was too important - too special. He grasped her hand and pleaded with her not to go - who would he make food for? He bit his tongue, she scoffed, tugging her hand away. So he grabbed it again, and requested one last song.

They sat outside, she next to him as he played a song for her, and sang. The thing that surprised him most was that she sang along too. He didn't know why - but maybe it was because he knew her. Before. This was.. theirs? He smiled, and she, for once, returned it. Her thin lips curling into a little smile, she leaned in and kissed his cheek and all he wanted to do was pull her back and tell her to stay.

But it didn't matter. She died under the roughness of a keyblade. He wished that he had been able to stop her, tell her not to go - now she was gone and he was left feeling emptier than ever.

[untitled] - Blink 182

She could remember being younger, and wanting him. But it was stupid, he was young and didn't understand things like emotions, even though she tried so hard. She remembered it one night after listening to him play, the memory of bitterness filled her empty chest and she brooded, chewing her tongue and wishing that back then he had cared. Who was he to care now? He was too late, but god, she wanted to let him. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him that yeah - she cared too.

Instead, she just made him do whatever she wanted.

She remembered a lot, those eyes that she carried with her the whole time. He had always been there - but she just.. couldn't. Not now. Not when they were so hollow it didn't mean a thing at all.

Far Away - Nickelback

They were both fools. There might have been a few nights she gave in, but she was still the same girl as ever. An angry little girl.

But she remembered their first kiss.

He had been clinging to his heart when he was about to lose it because of _her_. It was her fault. And he told her not to follow, he didn't want her to meet his end. He pulled himself up and kissed her, and though maybe she lied and had kissed him here and there - this was the first one that she cared about. The last moment, the last touch before he disappeared forever. She followed him into the dark not too long after, and missed him. With all of her, that longing was almost more painful than everything else was going on. But his last moment, he had still been smiling.

Maybe that's why, as a Nobody, he had still been able to smile. He went smiling, and continued to do so no matter what. She wanted everything and nothing from him because he had already given her everything. He had given her his heart in the purest and most brutal way. She was so angry that he had left her, and that she was the reason. But now they were two heartless beings and he was trying to catch her eye, trying to tell her that he _cared_ and wanted her to come back.

Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance

They were reckless kids sometimes. But she was even more so. She had turned from a little girl too innocent to recognize abuse and he had held her hand the whole time, telling her that it was okay. The things she had done had broken her, but he was there. She remembered the night when he found her and took her away, hiding in the shadows as the cops came to break up the shit-hole that she had been a part of. And they sat together on their play island and giggled. But god, she just wished that he wasn't so clueless. He always had that goofy smile and it bothered her because she liked it.

She hadn't taken away his smile.

She never could - Demyx was too happy. And before, when they were friends, when they were little, he was just too happy and had done his best to share his happiness with her.

Larxene just wished that he wouldn't have stayed with her - she was on a path of destruction and if he had stayed away - he would still have his heart. She wouldn't have taken his away like that.

Underground - Kimya Dawson

She wasn't planning on letting him kiss her that night. As nobodies they sat together and she laughed, and he stood in the alley and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her over and kissing her mouth. She only melted into him - rather than pushing her away as she so wanted to do. Closing her eyes in the alley wearing her annoying leather Organization coat and tugging at his sleeves. Mouths moving together, her fake heart racing, her hands numb, his mouth warm and his hands snaking across her back, tugging her closer and closer and he almost said something but she shut him up with another kiss. She didn't want to hear it.

Her Father and Her - Adam Green

She remembered that birthday. So did he. But she remembered what had happened so many times after her mother left the kinds of things she had to do. The way her stomach clenched in her throat and the feeling of filth washing through her. It was a bad time but he was her light, stroking her hair. She wondered if he ever knew what she had done or if he was simply oblivious and just thought it was another day. She always thought about asking him to come closer, and though her father never came into her room she was always worried about it, and would cling to his hand whenever those footsteps walked by.

They were Nobodies, and she wasn't going to let their fake emotions let them fall into something that they didn't want to be a part of. But did she ever want to - but a Nobody shouldn't want anything. Not the way he wanted her lips across his flesh and the way she wanted his hands running through her hair.

Fireflies - Owl City

He always had strange dreams. And there were so many nights he just couldn't get back to sleep. He would wander over to her house as Somebodies, and he would crawl in through her window and wake her up. Snickering as she grumbled and he would poke and prod her until she woke up and he pulled her outside to their dimly lit island. Sitting on the sparkling sand as he told her about his oh so strange dream. She wouldn't say much, but eventually she'd start laughing along with him and they'd lay on the sand and she'd be close to him because she got cold easily.

They wouldn't sleep, they would only wander back to their house and he'd walk her home and bid her good-bye in the window, only to drop down and wander away. She'd lay in her bed.

And hell, life ad Nobodies was no different.

All Around Me - Flyleaf

As Nobodies - and with their need to fill the gaping holes in their chest - clothes would be removed and they'd fall across mattresses or kitchen counters. She only let him once - just once. Or at least, once all the way. He was above her and bent down to kiss her, his naked chest glinting in the light of Kingdom Hearts behind them. Her hands trembled as she wrapped them around his neck, brushing fingertips against his hair. Leaning into every movement, every touch. The way he felt almost made her feel whole and she could see why the others did this so often. She wondered if she wasn't the only one he had done this with.

She melted into him. Nipping his neck, running her hot tongue across his skin, moving to his ear and biting down on the hanging flesh. Her nails scratching his back, his warm hands cupping her, her toes were numb and she clung to him. The couches would never have the same meaning ever again, she would always remembered naked flesh and those lust-tinted eyes.

Mr. Brightside - The Killers

He didn't think that she did anything with anyone else. But it wasn't true - even in his case. He let others in sometimes, but apparently she did too. Not very often, from what he could see. He had seen her walk off with Luxord, and felt a sour taste in his mouth. Why was she doing this? He was jealous and bitter even though those feelings didn't truly exist.

He wanted her to be with him, not with someone else. Not with them, of all Nobodies. He bit his tongue and tried hard to hear any noises - and only heard a small little gasp that could have been from anyone. He imagined her running her hands across someone else, someone else dragging their fingers through her yellow hair. It made him sick to his stomach and he grumbled to himself as he doodled on a sheet of paper in his room. Pouting and vowing not to sleep with any other Nobodies in hopes that she'd maybe do the same.

Loose Lips - Kimya Dawson

He remembered a few things - he wanted to go back to them. He'd grab her sleeve in the halls and she'd tug her arm away. He'd kiss her cheek and she'd shove him away. He'd tell her that she should stay and she'd flip him off and walk away. He just wished they could go back, and he kept trying. Maybe she'd let go and hell, a few times she did. But he wanted her to be with him and he watched her. He'd always been watching her. As Somebodies and the way he wanted her to be with him and his, he would let her do her thing, but he'd always be there. He wanted him to remember that he was there and he cared and maybe if he knew what love was he might love her and promise on the hair on his head and the fingernails on his fingers.

Nikki FM - Hawthorne Heights

He had always seen this in movies. And that's what their life was like as kids. He would crawl to her window.

Now there was nothing to crawl to. She was gone. But he could remember her clearly, the little kiss on his cheek and the goofy little grin that she made that he would never forget. But she had walked away, and he would hold tight to the memories of all the times that he had gone to her old room back at the islands they shared their life in.

The note he held in his hand was one she had left for him, all it said was "I'm _sorry_" and he felt himself crying. He had only read it once he had heard the news of her death, and bit his tongue and fought the shadow of pain.

But he sat out on the roof and played her song, the one that they had sang the night she left, and eventually Axel joined him, sitting beside him quietly and eventually patting his shoulder almost comfortingly. He glanced at him and forced a smile, and continued playing _their _song.


End file.
